


Like the Beating of My Heart (I Really Need You)

by majimarkjin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark 2021, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Some believe that soulmates complete each other—that there are two souls meant to be together eternally.Written for Bottom Clark 2021 Day 22 with the prompt, "soulmate".
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Bottom Clark 2021





	Like the Beating of My Heart (I Really Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title came from GOT7's Japanese song, "I Won't Let You Go".
> 
> Happy reading!

Soulmates aren't real.

Or at least, there wasn't any concept like that on Krypton. And on Earth, it is a theory at best. Still, Clark can't help but think about the word every time he looks at Bruce.

With the way everything blurs as his senses zero in onto Bruce whenever the man is around or with the way they understand each other without speaking—sometimes, without even looking at each other—how can he not?

The thing is, when the public see Superman, they are reminded of the rising sun after a restless night or the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. Superman is their beacon of hope, but Clark—

(Clark looks at Bruce and suddenly, all the burdens of the world on his shoulders vanish.)

_“What's on your mind?” Bruce asks, turning around from the Batcomputer to face him. “And don't play dumb. I can hear you thinking.”_

_Clark smiles and simply answers, “You.”_

(A smile from Bruce brightens up even his gloomiest day.)

_Bruce has a knowing smile playing on his lips that says he knows what Clark wants and, especially, what Clark needs._

_“Come here.” Bruce opens his arms wide and Clark jumps into it without a second thought, sitting on Bruce's lap as he has done a lot of times._

_Clark loves it. Bruce's larger frame surrounding him gives him a sense of security and serenity. Bruce's arms are like a blanket that protects him from the harshness of the world. He savors these soft moments he and Bruce rarely share outside their bedroom._

(And a touch from Bruce grounds him and reminds him of all the reasons he is fighting in the first place.)

_“Missed you,” Clark mumbles against Bruce's neck and receives a kiss on his temple in return before a groan escapes from Bruce's lips._

_Clark is suddenly hauled on Bruce's shoulder like a sack of potato, making him laugh. He feels a smack on his ass and hears Bruce muttering, “I'm too old for this.”_

_“But you love it,” Clark says, still laughing 'til they reach their bedroom._

_“Damn right, I do.” Bruce puts him gently on the bed and Clark makes sure to give Bruce a kiss he won't forget._

(The truth is, Clark needs Bruce as much as people need the help of Superman.)

—Superman, the embodiment of hope, also needs an anchor that will hold him in place—a light that will guide him to the right path—a safe haven that will protect him. That's what Bruce is and so much more.

So, no. Soulmates aren't real.

But if it were, Clark _swears_ to Rao and every god in the whole universe that Bruce is his and he is Bruce's—

_A gasp escapes from Clark's pink, kiss-swollen lips once Bruce is inside to the hilt, half-lidded eyes staring back at him._

_Clark thinks nothing ever felt so right than the moment he and Bruce are one in heart, mind, body and soul._

—for there is no other explanation how nor any other reason why they fit each other like hand and glove.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining an event and I'm nervous as heck. I hope I did alright.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
